What if Bakura held all 7 millenium items
by immortal-duelist
Summary: Bakura has 2 of the 7 items so his quest will continue to get the rest. And with ryou losing the ability to control the spirit of his ring, who knows what will happen to yugi and the rest of the cast.
1. Default Chapter

Brad: Well, since no one seems to be reviewing my yugioh show, ill just move on to this and maybe cut that off. So you may ask, "WHAT COULD HAPPEN, HOW COULD YOU LET BAKURA GET THE MILENIUM ITEMS" Well watch and find out. MUAHAHAHAHA. Oh yeah the legal bull. I dont own yugioh and if you sue I will take your soul and put it in my soul box  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1; The light fades, the forces of Darkness near.  
  
The scene is in a cafe in Domino city, it is 4: 37 am, a man sits at a table drinking coffee and eating noodles, we see now that this person is none other than Bakura, who sits there holding his Millennium Ring as he eats.'  
  
Bakura: "I feel it, the darkness building inside me. The evil spirit in my Millennium Ring is trying to escape again..." Bakura stands up and grabs his chest, screaming in pain. "No! I must fight him; I cannot let him control me. Ahhhhh...." Bakura walks stumbles into the bathroom of cafe and leans against the wall. " No, my friends, Yugi... Honda, Anzu, Jounouchi.... I can't let him endanger them...AHHHHHH"  
  
A man passing by the door hears the screams and runs inside to see what is happening, he enters and to see a shadowed figure standing perfectly calmly looking away from him.  
  
Man: "Hey buddy, are you okay? You were screaming like mad." The man walks up to him and places his hand on his shoulder "Hey buddy, are you alright I said."  
  
The figure smirks slightly.  
  
Bakura: "Oh I am fine, but the question is, how are you going to fare when you are reduced to nothing?"  
  
The man stumbles back and looks at Bakura scared  
  
Man: "Wha... what do you mean buddy, I was just trying to see if you needed help."  
  
Bakura turns around and looks at him for a moment and smirks. His Millennium Ring begins to glow a bright Golden color, and he raises one of his hands and points to the man.  
  
Bakura: "I like that shirt you have, that Cobra design is very nice. I am glad you like snakes, because you will be seeing them forever!" Bakura glows a mysterious color and casts Punishment Game on the man, giving him the Illusion of thousands of snakes biting and engulfing his body.  
  
Man: "Oh my lord no, snakes everywhere..." The Man stumbles around and tries to pull the snakes off of him and he screams in agony as Bakura walks past him. "God no, please God save me"  
  
The door closes behind him as Bakura leaves the bathroom and walks over to the table where he was eating and picks up a book bag he had brought with him. He opens it and takes the Millennium Eye out of it and pockets it, slings the book bag over his shoulder and walks out the front door.  
  
Bakura: Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture and stares at it for a moment. " He has it, and he will give it to me. I will not stop until all 7 Millennium items are mine. Once I have all 7, I can unlock the power of the Millennia, and I will have unstoppable power at last. You have what I want, and I am coming for you Yugi Mutou." Throws the picture to the ground, we see the picture is a group shot of Yugi, Bakura, Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi in front of the Mutou Games shop where Yugi lives. Bakura walks off laughing and heading deeper into Domino City.  
  
Domino City: The Kaiba Corporation Building. We are in the office of its President, Seto Kaiba. He sits at his desk reviewing papers, signing documents when the telephone rings.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Picks up the Telephone and presses a glowing red button on the phone. "Hello, Kaiba Corporation this is Seto Kaiba" Puts his pen down on the desk and picks up a glass of water and takes proceeds to drink.  
  
Voice on the phone: "Hello, I represent Industrial Illusions. We are going to hold a National's Duel Monsters Tournament in Domino city, and we were hoping that you would be guest of honor and help supply us with Duel Stations for the Tournament. We are willing to pay for the stations Mister Kaiba, and this tournament is to be very important for both our company and the economy of Domino City."  
  
Seto Kaiba: Swallows the water and puts his glass down. "Oh, and I am supposed to forgive you and your company after all the things you put me through? I don't think so." Goes to hang up the phone.  
  
Voice on the Phone: "Wait Mister Kaiba, our boss Mister Pegasus would like to speak with you.  
  
Seto Kaiba: puts the phone back up to his ear. "Oh, he would. Fine, I'll tell him no to his face. Put him on now!"  
  
In a room somewhere else, a man turns around and hands a man in a red suit the telephone. The man is Pegasus J. Crawford; He is the creator of Duel Monsters and former business partner to one Seto Kaiba.  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford: puts the phone to his ear. "Ah Seto Kaiba, you never call or write, and we used to be soo close."  
  
Seto Kaiba: "Yes we were, before you kidnapped my little brother and tried to take over my company. Why should I listen to a word you say Pegasus, and why should I help you at all." He picks up his glass to take a drink.  
  
Pegasus: smirks and laughs a little. "Oh Kaiba boy, did they tell you what the prize is for this Tournament? The prize is more like a piece of a puzzle actually. You see Kaiba you hold 3 pieces of the puzzle, that's what makes you mighty. However, wouldn't it be just great for giggles to see someone else draw a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
Kaiba freezes in place, he is so shocked that he drops his glass and it shatters on the ground.  
  
Pegasus: " Kaiba? Are you there Kaiba boy? I hope so. Please say something Kaiba, are you hurt?" Pegasus laughs.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Stands up in his chair and slams his fist onto his desk and screams at Pegasus. "What do you mean someone else Pegasus! There are only 4 of those ever created! One was destroyed and I have the final 3.  
  
Pegasus interrupts Kaiba.  
  
Pegasus: "Correction Kaiba, there were 5 created, one is in my own personal collection and I think it would be funny if someone else wielded the 5th one don't you? I mean think about it, with another one out there. That means there is one that can be used against you. I trust this has provided some motivation in helping me put on this little tournament. My colleagues will talk with you and give you the details. Ta Ta Kaiba boy." Pegasus hands the phone to a man and begins to walk away. "Soon Seto Kaiba, while you are busy playing at my little tournament, my friends will be busy playing at your research and development department. With your technology at my disposal, I will see her again." Pegasus sighs and disappears into darkness.  
  
It has been 3 days since that conversation took place. The citizens of Domino City is hurrying and getting ready for the arrival of all the participants in the Duel Monsters National Championship. Especially Kaiba Corporation President Mister Seto Kaiba. He has made certain that Duel Disk systems are made to exact specifications and that all work will be done on time for the Tournament. However, Seto Kaiba isn't the only person who is working hard, there is another walking on the roof tops of Domino city.  
  
Shadi is in Domino City, searching for Bakura. He feels it is important that the evil spirit of his Millennium Ring be sealed again and that he must make it happen by all means. Shadi looks down over the city, watching people walk below him.  
  
Shadi: "I know you are here Tomb Thief, I will find you and seal you once again. You will never hold all the Millennium Items, I will insure it personally." Shadi takes his leg off the ledge and turns around to see the dark figure of Yami Bakura standing before him.  
  
Bakura: Looks at Shadi. "I see you have come to Domino City, that's quite nice, now I don't have to go looking for you. You came to me." Plays with some dice in his hand. "Very nice indeed Shadi, you are quite considerate of me."  
  
Shadi: Stare at Bakura coldly. "You are a horrible Tomb Thief, a man with no respect for the dead or the living. I saw into your heart when you awoke, I have come to make sure you are sealed back inside the Millennium Ring. Now return this young mans body and return to the ring now."  
  
Bakura: Plays with his dice in his hand some more, closes his eyes and smiles. "Shadi you wound me, you don't really expect me to simply give up without having any fun first now do you? I have an idea; lets play the Game of Darkness. If you win, I will return to the Millennium Ring forever. However if you lose, you will face Punishment Game and the Millennium items to possess will become mine. This is the only way really Shadi, and I have picked out such a nice game for us too." Holds two 12 sided die marked with x's in-between his fingers. "Dice Rolling. As you well know, Dice rolling was used to determine one's fate back in ancient Egypt. It is a Dark Game and works as well today as it did the Millenniums past. So will you play my game Shadi?"  
  
Shadi looks at Bakura for a moment, and then uses Magic to make his Millennium Scale and Ankh appear before him as Bakura grins.  
  
Shadi: Places his Millennium items on the ground and stands up facing Bakura. "How does this game work?" Shadi asks taking a die Bakura hands him.  
  
Bakura: "It is so simple, we roll the die. There are 12 sides. All but 3 have x marked on them. The others are numbers 1 thru 3. You must roll 1, then 2 and finally 3. You must roll them in that order, you can get the same number as many times as you like. As long as you roll a one, two and a three, you win. However Shadi, if you roll x, you automatically lose. And you will face Punishment Game, as well as your items becoming mine." Bakura smirks looking at him. "I will go first."  
  
Shadi watches as Bakura drops his die on the ground, it rolls for a moment and stops on a 2  
  
Shadi: "You did not roll a one, so your two does not count yet. My turn now correct?" Bakura reaches down and picks up his die mumbling and nods for Shadi to roll. Shadi drops his die, it rolls and lands on 1. Shadi smiles a little as he picks up the die and holds the one in front of Bakura. "Well Tomb Thief, it seems I am winning so far. You may go now."  
  
Bakura: Smiles a little and drops his die. "You know Shadi, the object of this game is to roll one two and three, and not roll an X. However Shadi, there is one small problem with this game." Bakura bends down and picks up his die holding up a one. "The odds get even worse each turn, and you still have a 75% chance of automatic defeat. The odds are poor Shadi. Your roll."  
  
Shadi: Drops his die, he watches it roll and smiles when it lands on two. He reaches down and picks up the die and looks to Bakura. "Well Tomb Thief, it seems while my odds may be bad, it seems my luck surpasses even that."  
  
Bakura: Gets an angry look on his face, he drops his die and watches it roll on a 3. "Damn it  
  
Shadi: "Tomb Thief, soon you will be imprisoned inside the Millennium Ring once more. Then you cannot harm anyone." Watches as Bakura bends down with evil eyes watching Shadi as he scoops up his die. "You will not harm anyone, and you will never have the power of the Millennia. This is your end Tomb Thief." He drops his die smirking; his smirk soon turns as his face is filled with fear.  
  
Bakura: "Oh Shadi, look at that." Reaches down and picks up Shadi's die and shows Shadi the big X that he had just rolled. "You rolled X, that's not a good thing Shadi. X is defeat, meaning I win.  
  
Shadi: Stands there looking down, he closes his eyes and stands there, awaiting his fate. "You won Tomb Thief, I respect the Games of Darkness, even unto the bitter end. I have lost, my Millennium items are yours as we agreed, and I await Punishment Game."  
  
Bakura raises his hand. His Millennium Ring glows and administers Punishment Game to Shadi, erasing Shadi's mind, and leaving him an empty shell, with no mind of it's own, it falls down and just lays there. Bakura walks over to Shadi and gives him a small kick.  
  
Bakura: "Shadi, I do believe you have fallen and cannot get up." Bakura says, and then erupts in laughter. He quickly turns his attention to the Millennium Scale and Ankh that lay in front of him. "It has been a long and difficult wait, but at long last." He bends down and picks them up and holds them in his hands. "The Millennium Scale and Ankh are at long last mine. I am close now. Soon I will have all 7 Millennium items, and then once I have them, I can unlock the power of the Millennia and the world will be mine to control. I will be the supreme ruler, and soon Yugi Mutou, Malik, you two will suffer your friend Shadi's fate." He walks off; laughing and holding his new Millennium Items leaving a brain less Shadi lying on the roof, completely brain dead  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad: Yami Bakura has 4 of the mystical Millennium Items in his possession. With their powers, what will become of Yugi Mutou and Malik when Bakura meets with them? Stay tuned for part 2. Coming soon, part 2. "The God Cards show their faces, Bakura's power is shown." Better get ready. 


	2. Bakura Encounters Marik

Brad: Heres chapter two. The start of the big tournament. Will Bakura be stopped? Who knows?  
  
P.S:I do not own Yu-gi-oh so you sue and you lose your soul.  
  
Chapter 2: The God Cards show their face, Bakura's power is shown.  
  
Domino City; 5:13 PM, Mutou Games Shop. After school, Yugi stopped at a local vender for something to eat, now arriving home to his Grandfathers shop, he notices a line of people standing outside the door of his home.  
  
Yugi Mutou: Blinks. "Huh, whats with this huge line of people, the shops never this busy. Is Grandpa having a sale today?" Blinks again the walks close to the line noticing people holding Duel Monsters cards and talking with each other as they wait.  
  
Man number 1: "I am telling you, with the help of my Summoned Skull deck, I am sure to be the grand prize winner!"  
  
Man number 2: Pushes in front of man number 1 "If your so sure your deck is all that then why are you in line to buy more cards? Besides, my Buster Blade will crush your wimpy Summoned Skull hands down."  
  
Girl: Pushes both the guys out of line and stares at them as they look at her in fright, holding each other. "You two couldn't crush a walnut, much less each other. My Dragon cards would toss you both to the wayside and if you want proof..." Grabs both guys by the shirts as they cry and reel in fear "I'll prove it to you right now, how about a Duel!"  
  
Both guys get up and run away screaming for their mommy as Yugi watches and blinks.  
  
Girl: The girl closes her eyes, puts her hands on her hips and smirks. "Thought so." Turns and looks at everyone standing behind her looking at her. "What are you looking at, close your fly traps and stop staring or you're next!!"  
  
Everyone in the line quickly turns and gets back in line, trying not to look at the weird girl as she places herself back in line.  
  
Yugi: Blinks yet again. "Maybe I better use the back entrance today... heh heh heh." Yugi walks around to the back of his Grandfathers store and uses his key to open the back door and walk inside. He notices the stock room where all the games and cards are kept is very low today with hardly anything in it. Yugi walks up thru a hallway leading to the store to find his grandfather being swamped by 40 different customers, all trying to buy cards and various toys while poor Soguroku works the register at top speed, trying to keep up with all his customers.  
  
Grandpa: Grabs and rings up 5 packs of cards. Put them in a bag and gives the customer his change. "Thank you, please come again but not today please." Grabs another customers merchandise and rings it up. "Thank you, but please don't come back today." He continues this rhythm with a steady never-ending flow of customers.  
  
Yugi: watches in awe as his Grandfather runs back and forth between customers as fast as his old legs can carry him. "Hi Grandpa, I'm um.. home." Yugi finally blurts out.  
  
Grandpa: Looks back behind him and sees Yugi. "Yugi my boy, your finally home. It's been flooded ever since the announcement of the Duel Monsters International Championship. You need to help me out here kid, I haven't taken a break all day. Then when your done minding the register, you can sweep out, do your homework, take out the trash." Put his hand on his chin and thinks. "Hmm, what else. Oh yes, and give that Anzu girl a call."  
  
Yugi: blinks and looks at his grandpa in amazement. "All of that, Grandpa, I have been at school all day. Can't I please have a little less to do?" Yugi hunches over and exhales deeply.  
  
Grandpa: Thinks for a moment and then smiles. "Okay Yugi, you're right. I guess it is a little much for a young boy to take on after a long day of studies. You can call Anzu tomorrow." Pushes Yugi to the register and walks away. "Be sure and give correct change Yugi."  
  
Yugi: looks and smirks at all the customers in front of him. "Oh yeah... heh heh... I will Grandpa, yeah, I will. Thanks for the break Grandpa... you're too good to me." Sighs and begins ringing up peoples purchases. Yugi notices someone pushing thru the crowd and hollers out. "Hey you, stay in line like everyone else. There is plenty of cards for everyone."  
  
A man in a black t-shirt pushes his way to the front of the crowd and up to the register where Yugi stands. He reaches into his pocket and pulls a gun out and points it at Yugi, Yugi steps backward in fear as everyone begins to scream and clear out of the shop. Yugi's grandfather hears this and runs to the front where they are and stands in fear as he sees a gun pointed at his grandson's head.  
  
Grandpa: "Oh my god Yugi!!"  
  
Thief: "All you have to do is give me the money in the register and those Duel Monsters card boxes and I will let you live. Now hand em over to me." Puts the gun to Yugi's forehead. "Do it now or you and the old man get it."  
  
Yugi's grandfather without hesitation runs and puts all the money in the cash register in a bag along with every box of Duel Monsters cards on the shelf and hands them to the thief. Yugi stands there scared, crying and fearing for his life.  
  
Grandpa:" Here, please, just don't hurt my grandson. Please just leave Yugi alone, and don't hurt him."  
  
Thief: takes the bag and smiles. "Okay old man, I won't hurt your grandson." He points the gun at Grandpa. "But I never said anything about you now did I?"  
  
Yugi: Watches in horror as the Thief fires and the bullet hits his Grandfather in the chest, causing him to fall to the floor in pain. Yugi runs and kneels beside his Grandfather. "Grandpa!! Grandpa, please hold on. Please hold on Grandpa." Yugi says as he kneels next to his shot Grandfather crying as he watches his Grandfather reel in pain.  
  
The Thief turns and runs out the door, as he is leaving, he bumps into Yugi's best friend Jounouchi, knocking him down. The Thief drops the bag but keeps on running. Jounouchi hears Yugi crying, he runs to the counter to see Yugi and his grandfather, surrounded by a small pool of blood. Jounouchi runs and grabs the telephone and calls 9-11.  
  
Jounouchi: "Hello, my name is Jounouchi. My friends Grandfather has been shot, we need and ambulance right away please." Jounouchi says as he watches Yugi crying over his Grandfather, who has now passed out from pain and blood loss. Jounouchi closes his eyes and turns his head, as the sight is too painful to look at.  
  
3 Hours have passed since the incident. Yugi Mutou and Jounouchi sit in the waiting room of the hospital. Yugi sits there, staring at the floor as Jounouchi looks at Yugi and frowns. Jounouchi turns his attention to the television mounted on the wall if the waiting room, where there is an interesting commercial that catches his eye.  
  
Television: "Come one come all to the Duel Monsters International Championship Tournament. The Tournament is set to begin in just 3 days in downtown Domino, don't miss your chance at greatness Duelists. There will be a big celebration as well as fireworks, food, rides and performances by musical Idol Takemara Nakuchi. It is free to enter, and the tournament winner will receive a commerative trophy, a special rare Duel Monsters Trading Card, and a Fifty Thousand dollar cash prize. So get yourselves ready, because it's time to Duel at the Duel Monsters International Championship."  
  
Yugi: Looks up for a moment as the commercial is played, then hangs his head back down. "Grandpa pleaded with that thief."  
  
Jounouchi: Looks ay Yugi "What, did you say Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: clenches his pants with his fists. "Grandpa begged him not to hurt me. And now Grandpa's. he's." Yugi falls and his hands and knees and begins crying.  
  
Jounouchi: Jumps out of his chair and kneels in front of Yugi, putting his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, snap out of it man. There was nothing you could do, don't beat yourself up about it. Gramps will be fine, he's a tough old bird. Yugi please calm down for your Grandfather. He wouldn't want you like this."  
  
Yugi looks up and sees a concerned Jounouchi looking into his eyes. He cries a little more, then Jounouchi wipes some tears from his eyes and smiles at him.  
  
Jounouchi: "Your Grandpa will be fine, I know he will Yuge."  
  
Yugi: Stops crying and smiles at Jounouchi. "Jounouchi, when I made my wish." Cups the Millennium Puzzle in his hands and holds it. "The wish on this puzzle. I wished to one day have good friends. My wish wasn't granted, I didn't get good friends." Jounouchi looks at Yugi puzzled as Yugi tilts his head and smiles. "I got family.."  
  
Jounouchi smiles again and hugs Yugi as they kneel on the floor. A nurse walks up to them, they stop hugging and look up at her.  
  
Nurse: "Mister Soguroku is in stable condition. You are his family correct?"  
  
Yugi: He and Jounouchi stand up quickly. "Yes, I am his grandson."  
  
Nurse: Motions for them to follow her. "Please come this way, you may come and see him. The doctor removed the bullet and we have stopped the bleeding. We are waiting on the X-Ray to see the full extent of the damage, however it was imperative that the bullet be removed immediately to avoid risk of lead poisoning. The doctor will see you soon after we get the X- Rays back." The nurse leads them to a room and lets them in, they walk in and she closes the door behind them.  
  
12:13 am: Domino City; The Red Light District. A man in a black T-Shirt is sitting on a crate behind a warehouse smoking a cigarette and counting money. He counts the money out and puts it in a nice stack next to him and pats it with his hand laughing slightly. It is the Thief who shot Sugoroku just a few hours earlier.  
  
Thief: Exhales cigarette smoke and laughs rubbing the big stack of money next to him. "Oh man, 3,700 smackers in one day. Would have been more if I hadn't bumped into that little punk running outta that store. That old guy had some serious bread. Had a geek for a kid, but serious bread nonetheless. Guess I'll have to pay the old man a visit sometime, if he lives anyway." Smirks and continues to smoke his cigarette.  
  
A shadow casts over the man. He looks up and sees a dark and shadowed figure standing before him with a mysterious glowing eye on his forehead. The thief jerks back as he realizes who the figure standing before him is.  
  
Thief: "Hey, you're that kid from the shop earlier. Yeah, you are called Yugi right. You're the kid of that old geezer I shot today." Gets up and walks closer to him and looks him in the eyes. "Yeah, hey sorry about your dad or whatever. But if you like, I can put you in the hospital bed next to him." He pulls his gun from his pocket and puts it to Yugi's forehead.  
  
Yugi grabs the gun quickly and tosses it back behind him. The thief swings on Yugi, but he quickly dodges and jumps away from the Thief.  
  
Yami Yugi: "You have made a venture into the regions of my heart and disturbed it's peace. We will play a game to decide your fate. If you win, I shall let you go free. If you lose however, you will face Punishment and the money will be returned to the people you robbed."  
  
Thief: Looks at Yugi, his eyes widen in disbelief. "You mean all I have to do is beat you and I walk away scott free?"  
  
Yami Yugi: Smirks at him and closes his eyes. "It is not just an ordinary game, that would be too easy. This is my game." Yugi opens his eyes and looks at the thief. "The Game of Darkness."  
  
Thief: "Game of Darkness, checkers whatever. All I know is that you said I win I go free."  
  
Yami Yugi: "That's true, I did say that. However history shows that freedom is not easily attained, one must work hard to obtain his freedom. Such is the case here and now." Yugi reaches into his shirt and pulls out a large box. He opens it, and inside are lots of tiny Jacks and a red ball with an eye on it. Yugi takes the ball out and pours the Jacks onto the ground. He then takes a rock and draws a pale white circle around the Jacks. "There, it is ready."  
  
Thief: Looks at Yugi and the supposed Dark Game he has set up for them. "Jacks. you call Jacks the Game of Darkness? I played this crap in pre- school, what are you trying to pull? This is the most bullshit I have ever seen."  
  
Yami Yugi: He simply looks at the man and smiles an evil grin. "This is not ordinary Jacks. These Jacks have 6 pins, one has a rounded tip, and the other tips are razor sharp. The rules are simple, you hit the ball on the ground, grab the Jacks and catch the ball before it hits the ground again or it doesn't count and your Jacks get returned to the circle. You must pick a Jack up by the round tip on that one pin. If you pick it up by other than the rounded tip, 3 Jacks are given to your opponent. If you prick yourself you automatically lose. If you give up, you lose as well." Smirks and looks at the thief. "It is simple enough isn't it?"  
  
Thief: "Hah, is that it? Kid, you are soo dead, and I get to walk away with no worries as we agreed. I'll let you start, since I am in a good mood today." Grins and watches Yami Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi: "As you wish, there are 25 Jack, winner is the one who has the most Jack when all are taken. Game Start." Yugi bounces the red ball, he quickly moves his hand and pick up two jack in his fingers and catches the red ball before it hits the ground. "That's two, your turn." He hands the ball to the thief.  
  
Thief: Takes the ball, bounces it and picks up one jack while just barely catching the ball. "Damn it, only one. Oh well, I'll catch up. Your turn I guess." Hands the ball back to Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi: He takes the ball and closes his eyes. He bounces the ball, and quickly grabs three Jacks in his fingers before catching the ball with his other hand. He smirks and looks at the thief. "Catch up, do you think you can really get anywhere with just one Jack at a time? Your turn." Yugi tosses the ball and smiles as the thief catches it.  
  
Thief: "Damn it." He bounces the ball and succeeds in picking up one Jack before having to catch the ball. He curses as he hands the ball back to Yugi, who continues smiling a dark and mysterious smile.  
  
Yami Yugi: "The game gets steadily more difficult. There are less Jack for you to take, and I have five where you merely have two. " Yugi bounces the ball and manages to pick up 2 more Jack before catching the red ball. "That is two more towards my victory, and 2 less for you to have. Your turn."  
  
Thief: He takes the ball and bounces it really high, despite the extra time her bought himself, he still only manages to pick up one Jack before catching the ball. He holds the red ball and squeezes it in his hand. "This games is rigged, how the hell can you take so many at one time without messing up?!? "You are cheating some how, cheating violates the rules doesn't it, so I win automatically. I give up but I am not the one being punished. Heh, it is you who will face punishment." The thief runs and grabs the gun from where Yugi tossed it earlier and aims it at Yugi. "Die Yugi!!" The thief fires the gun at Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi: His Millennium Puzzle glows a bright golden color. Using the magic of the Millennium Puzzle, the bullets are easily deflected. The Thief stares in awe, as Yugi stands unharmed by the bullets. "You broke the rules." The eye on Yugi's head glows a mysterious glow, and Yugi raises his arm. "You face Punishment Game of Fate. Prepare yourself." The Thief stands there as Yugi casts Punishment Game on the Thief. "Punishment Game of fate. Darkness; Illusions of Seclusion."  
  
Thief: Awakens in a black and cold place. "Huh, where am I? What's going on, were is everything??" The thief runs around in the darkness screaming and calling for people. His cries echo, and there is no one, nothing. The thief is completely and totally alone, with no one and nothing. "Oh god what is this place, where am I? Please anyone, please come here and help me. Where is everything!!!!!"  
  
Yami Yugi: Watches as the body of the thief jerks back and forth on the ground next to him. "You have nothing but darkness and hate in your heart, forever will you live in that Darkness. You will live in that horrible place in your mind for the rest of your life." Walks over to the crate and picks up the stack of money the thief had left there. "The police will give this back to the people you stole it from. Maybe in your next life, you won't be so foolish as to break the rules heh heh." Yugi walks away, leaving the thief behind on his way to the police to give them the money. "Game Over."  
  
At the same time elsewhere, Isis Isthal and her brother Malik are in a museum in Domino City. Isis has come to Domino to see a new exhibit the Museum has from a recent dig in the Valley of the Kings. Malik however has come for a different reason, he desires the death of Yugi Mutou and also desires the God Card he holds; The Saint Dragon of Osiris. Isis is reading the inscriptions on a stone tablet as her brother Malik sits and waits for her to finish.  
  
Malik: "Isis could you please hurry up, this is the most boring crap ever. It's probably just an old Egyptian calendar or something. If we're lucky it's an old lunch menu, that thing is worthless. I have much more important matters to attend to, like finding Yugi Mutou and getting Osiris from him."  
  
Isis: "Malik, this tablet was recovered in the Valley of the Kings. Not far from where the Millennium Puzzle was discovered. Plus look the these markings." She points to a strange eye and a few other symbols. "This could hold a key to discovering the truth about the Millennium Items and the mysteries that shroud them."  
  
Malik: This catches his attention. "So it's a lunch menu with information behind the Millennium Items. Interesting." Malik gets up and stands next to Isis looking at the tablet. "What does it say, I can't figure out these characters."  
  
Isis: "That's just it, this is not Egyptian at all. These writings are not hieroglyphics and I cannot place what they could be. I see some hieroglyphics; they clearly state the words "warning" and "Millennia". That why I believe this is related to the Millennium Items. Malik I am so confused." Holds her head with her hand and closes her eyes. "What on earth does it say, I know it has to be important."  
  
A voice: "You worry so much about what that means, while you stress over how important it might be. What if I told you that tablet is not important at all to you."  
  
Malik and Isis turn around quickly, and before them stands the cold figure of Yami Bakura.  
  
Bakura: "Actually, I am what you should worry about right now. I am still quite upset about how you betrayed me Malik." Clenches his fist and screams at Malik. "It is payback time for what you did, and you will pay with the blood of you and your sister."  
  
Malik: "You. It's you, Bakura. How dare you threaten me as you have. I seriously doubt you can spill even a drop of my blood Bakura, as you are foolish. I still can't believe you thought we could help one another, you were foolish Bakura." Malik takes out the Millennium Rod and points it at Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Smiles an evil grin. "So, I see you brought it with you. This works out better than I could have ever hoped, I get my revenge as well as two more items to add to my already growing collection. I have 4 of the 7 Millennium Items already, how does that make you feel Malik?"  
  
Malik: Looks at Bakura with a look of great disbelif. He in his mind, cannot believe that alone, Bakura had already obtained 4 of the 7 Millennium items. "No. it can't be true."  
  
Isis: "There is no way you could have 4, even if you had Yugi Mutou's puzzle, you still wouldn't have our Millennium Items, and there is no way you could have Shadi's-"  
  
Bakura: interrupts her. "Not Mutou's, but Shadi's yes. He was a breeze once he lost the game. Now Malik and Isis, I have a little proposition for you. You hand over you Ra and the Millennium Items you both have, and I may just go easy on you. Resist and you will suffer dearly. Your choice."  
  
Malik: "Like I would ever give anything of mine to you." Holds his Millennium Rod out and reveals it's blade much to Bakura's surprise. "I'll kill you and take all of your Millennium Items for myself." Malik charges Bakura and slashes his forearm. He tries to stab Bakura again, but Bakura punches him and makes him fall backwards. Isis runs over to him and sees if he is okay. They both look up and watch as Bakura laughs and smiles. "What are you smiling about you bastard, don't think you have won with a mere punch."  
  
Bakura: Reaches into his pocket and removes his deck of Duel Monsters cards. He draws one card and shows it to them. It is a card covered in Scarab Beetles called Swarm of Scarab Beetles. 500/1000. Bakura's Millennium Ring glows and he smiles at Malik and Isis. "You made a foolish mistake Malik, and because of it you and your sister will pay the Ultimate Price. Face the consequences of your poor judgment and greet fate!"  
  
Isis holds her brother Malik as Bakura uses magic to bring the Swarm of Scarab Beetles card to life. 1000's of Scarab Beetles flood out from the card and attack Isis and Malik. They try to swat the Beetles off, but in seconds, the Scarab Beetles consume them both. Bakura calls the Beetles back and they return to the card, which Bakura puts in his deck and walks over to where Malik and Isis were. There remains nothing of them, the only things the Beetles did not consume were The Millennium Rod, the Millennium Tauk, Malik and Isis's clothes and the contents of their pockets.  
  
Bakura: "Well Malik, a pathetic end for a pathetic man. You should have known better then to fall out of my orders Malik, and I am sorry to say, you and your sister paid the price for your foolishness." Bakura reaches down and picks up Malik's pants, he reaches into the pocket and pulls out a deck of cards. He searches thru it and picks out one card and drops the rest on the floor. "Here it is, the God of Ra; The Sun God. This will go nicely with those cards I swiped from those children earlier." Bakura puts the card in with his deck and pockets it. He bends down and picks up the Millennium Rod and Tauk and smiles a deep and evil grin. "Finally, it is almost at hand. Soon, I will have all the Millennium Items and all 3 of the God Cards. Then I will have the power of the Millennia and the world will be mine to control."  
  
Bakura walks off laughing, a few minutes after he leaves, two Museum guards show up at the scene.  
  
Guard #1: "What in the hell do you make of this Frank?"  
  
Guard #2: "I don't know Phil." He bends down and picks up Malik's pants. "All I know is Miss Isis and Mister Malik are running around naked somewhere."  
  
Elsewhere, flying above an ocean in a helicopter, Pegasus J. Crawford is on his way to Domino City, gazing out the window at the clear night sky.  
  
Pegasus: "I will see you again.my love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad: Bakura now has 6 of the Millennium Items and has now obtained Ra the Sun God from Malik. With these powers, does Yugi Mutou stand a chance even with the aide of Osiris and his Millennium Puzzle? What will become of Yugi's Grandfather? And what will Seto Kaiba do if Bakura comes looking for Obleisk? And what will Pegasus do upon arriving in Domino? Stay tuned for the next chapter. "The Tournament Begins, Match one: Seto Kaiba versus Jounouchi" 


	3. Kaiba Vs Joey

Brad: I dont own yugioh in any way and i wont hold the fic up any longer.  
  
Chapter 3: The tournament begins; Match One: Seto Kaiba versus Jounouchi.  
  
It is one day now until the tournament begins, in the office of Seto Kaiba we find him running thru his deck and exchanging a few cards here and there.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Runs thru the cards in his deck. "Of coarse my 3 Blue Eyes and Obelisk are definite staples. But perhaps I should change a few cards around, especially if Yugi Mutou decides to participate." Put his deck down and drinks from a glass. "I still can't believe it, another Blue Eyes White Dragon. It has been a fear I have had for some time now, that another Blue Eyes White Dragon might exist and rise up to challenge me. I can't let that Blue Eyes fall into anyone's hands but my own, especially not into the hands of Yugi Mutou."  
  
Kaiba sits for a moment; there is a knock at the doors of his office. He pushes a button under his desk to release the locks. The door open and in walks his brother Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: "Seto." Walks up to his brother's desk and leans against it. "I have some news I heard from a friend of mine. He said Yugi's Grandpa was shot a few days ago and is in the hospital."  
  
Seto Kaiba: Listens carefully to what Mokuba just said. "As much as I feel Yugi as more of an enemy then a friend, I feel sorry for Yugi Mutou, as his Grandfather is so important to him. Mokuba, I have to prepare for the tournament and make sure the Duel Disk systems will be ready on schedule. But please do me a favor little brother." Seto opens a drawer in his desk and searches thru some papers.  
  
Mokuba: Watches as Seto pulls out an envelope and hands it to him. He takes it and asks Seto "Brother, what's this for?" Blinks.  
  
Seto Kaiba: "There is money in that envelope, I want you to go into town and buy some flowers from Ikara Florist and takes them to Yugi. See about a remorse card as well."  
  
Mokuba: Looks at his brother surprised. "Okay big brother. anything you say I'll do." Mokuba turns and walks out of Seto's office. He takes the elevator down thru the building and begins walking into town. After walking for about an hour, he reaches the florist and starts looking for flowers.  
  
Florist: Walks up to Mokuba "Hello there young man, can I help you with something? We have a special on long stem roses today, only 59 dollars a dozen."  
  
Mokuba: takes out the envelope and counts his money. "I have about 150 dollars, I guess those will be okay. I need a card to, a get well card."  
  
Florist: "Hmm, very well. I will get the roses ready, on that back wall is our cards, choose whichever you like and we will write a message on it. We can deliver it personally for you to whomever it is addressed to for a small fee."  
  
Mokuba: Turns and walks towards the cards. "No, my brother Seto asked me to deliver them to Yugi so I will." Mokuba begins looking at cards, looking for the right one.  
  
Elsewhere at the Mutou Games shop, Yugi is minding his grandfather's store with the help of his friends Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda. Yugi is working the register with Anzu while Honda and Jounouchi keep the shelves stocked.  
  
Jounouchi: Puts a big box on a high shelf and leans against a wall and slips down into a seated position. "Yugi, how does your Grandpa do this all day with no help?"  
  
Honda: Falls down next to Jounouchi. "This is murder, plain and simple. I am used to walking around a lot but back and forth without rest for so long."  
  
Jounouchi: Looks at Honda. "Aww, the poor and almighty cleaner is tired."  
  
Honda: "How many times must I tell you don't call me cleaner!"  
  
Jounouchi: "But it fits you so well Honda." Laughs and Honda jumps on him and they start fighting.  
  
Yugi: hands a customer their change and looks at Jounouchi and Honda. "Please guys don't fight, we can take a break since that was the last customer in line." Yugi walks from behind the counter and up to the shop door and puts the out to lunch sign up. "There, we have a whole hour until we open again so lets make the most of it.  
  
Jounouchi and Honda top fighting both sit back to back and sigh of relif.  
  
Anzu: Walks up to Yugi and stands next to him. "Yugi, I forgot, how is your Grandpa doing today, you went to see him this morning right?"  
  
Yugi: "Yeah Anzu, I went to see him. I got some news from the doctor." Yugi walks over and takes a seat on a box.  
  
Jounouchi: Blinks, he gets up and walks over to where Yugi is and puts a hand on his shoulder. "What did the doc say Yuge, is Gramps going to be okay?"  
  
Yugi: sighs deeply and looks up at Anzu and Jounouchi. "The doctor said after looking at the x-rays closer, there is some serious tissue damage that requires extremely difficult surgery to repair. The doctor said the surgery would cost at least 3 thousand dollars to perform, but the hospital also needs some equipment repaired to perform it. They said they would try everything in their power to raise enough money, but they need at least 33 Thousand dollars to make the repairs. I don't know where I am going to get the money, even my Grandpa's savings could only pay for about half of it."  
  
Honda: Walks over you Yugi and looks at him in the eye. "But won't your Grandpa's insurance help pay for the machine repairs?"  
  
Yugi: "No, I asked. They cannot cover that. You guys, my Grandpa is gonna die if I don't raise that money in the next 6 days. what am I going to do. I can't lose my Grandpa." Yugi starts crying again. Anzu puts Yugi's head on her chest and holds him as he cries.  
  
Jounouchi: Grins a large smile and yells, " I got it!!!"  
  
Yugi, Honda and Anzu all turn and look at Jounouchi as smiles and starts dancing slightly.  
  
Jounouchi: "The Duel Monster International Championship. It's easy money, 50 Grand to the winner. Yugi, if you and me enter, we got two chances at winning that money for your Grandpa and helping him out. It's tomorrow, if we close up the shop now and work hard, we can win big and save your gramps with no sweat."  
  
Anzu: "Make that three, I'll enter using the Black Magician Girl deck I made with some cards I got for my Birthday. Who knows, maybe I'll win and save Grandpa all by myself." Puts her hands on her hips, closes her eyes and grins. "Yessir, Anzu Masaki; Duel Monsters International Champion."  
  
Jounouchi: Looks at Anzu "You are just trying to provoke me aren't you." Frowns.  
  
Yugi: Stops crying and looks up at them and smiles. "You mean that?"  
  
Anzu and Jounouchi nod  
  
Yugi: Stands up and smiles. "All right then, it is settled, tomorrow we start on the road to victory and to saving my Grandpa. Thanks you guys, you are the best."  
  
A knock at the door, Honda looks outside and notices the short figure of Mokuba Kaiba standing there. Honda quickly lets him in, Mokuba pushes past everyone and hands a bouquet of long stem roses to Yugi and takes out a card.  
  
Mokuba: "My brother Seto wanted me to deliver these to you and this get well card too. He said he would deliver them himself, but he is preparing for the big tournament."  
  
Yugi: Smells the roses and takes the card from Mokuba. "Tell Seto I said thank you, this was really nice of him. And thank you Mokuba for bringing them to me, I am grateful. I have to get ready for the tournament as well. Tell your brother I said good luck."  
  
Mokuba: Looks at Yugi funny with angry eyes. "You mean to tell me you are going to be in the tournament too.?"  
  
Jounouchi: Steps next to Mokuba. "Yeah, me and Yuge an Anzu are gonna show those kids who's boss and clean house. Ain't that right Yuge and Anzu-"  
  
Mokuba: Shoves Jounouchi and interrupts him. "No, don't you dare enter the tournament, this is important to my brother. He has a lot riding on his winning this tournament." Mokuba stares at Yugi coldly. "Leave my brother alone."  
  
Yugi puts the flowers down and tries to reason with Mokuba when the door flies open and in walks Pegasus J. Crawford.  
  
Pegasus: Walks in and smiles. "Ah Yugi boy, Mokuba and friends. How lovely to see all of you again. I have been rather lonely without you; it gets so boring at Duelist Kingdom with no one interesting to talk to. Oh sure, Pierre may have something interesting to say about French stuff, but nothing else." Closes his eyes and smiles. "I guess I just don't like talking about French bread as much as I should. Too bad, Pierre sure goes on about it."  
  
Mokuba: Glares at Pegasus angry but at the same time a little frightened. "What d. do you want Pegasus." Mokuba gulps swallowing his saliva. "Wha. what do you want."  
  
Yugi: "Pegasus, why are you here. You have card ever created, why are you in my Grandfather's shop?" Yugi looks at Pegasus and watches as he starts looking around. Pegasus notices something under a glass case and motions Yugi over to where he is. Yugi walks over to see what Pegasus wants.  
  
Pegasus: Points to a stuffed pink rabbit plushie under the glass. "Oh shop keep, I do believe that is a Funny Bunny stuffed toy correct?" Looks up and sees Yugi nod. Pegasus looks down. "I will take it." Pegasus reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a wallet. He waits as Yugi rings it up, Pegasus takes out and gives Yugi double the amount shown on the register and takes his plushie and hugs it. "Such a funny and clever rabbit, your brother could learn something from Funny Bunny Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba: Looks at Pegasus. "What do you mean?" Blinks and looks at Pegasus playing with his new plushie.  
  
Pegasus: Stops cuddling the plushie and smiles a little. "Oh, it's just that your brother Kaiba is after the big prize. The prize for the tournament, aside from fifty thousand dollars is also a rare card."  
  
Jounouchi: Interrupts and laughs. "Oh boy Pegasus ur full of it. What could possibly be so important about this card that makes it any different than any other.?"  
  
Pegasus: smiles and looks at Jounouchi. "Well it may not be important to me, but it is to one Seto Kaiba. The prize, the 5th and final Blue Eyes White Dragon card, kept hidden until now. I am putting it up as a prize in the tournament, if that doesn't make it any different than any other card I don't know what does." Pegasus smiles as Yugi and the others gawk in disbelief. Pegasus reaches into his shirt and pulls out the mighty 5th and final BEWD and shows it to them. "Here it is Mokuba, the one thing your brother has to have right away. It is a prize in the tournament. If Kaiba wins, he gets this most prized possession a Duelist could have. Well Mokuba, Yugi and others." Hugs his plushie and walks out the door. "I bid you good day, and hope you will be at my tournament. Ta Ta Yugi boy, I especially hope to see you there."  
  
Pegasus walks out the front door and begins walking down the street. He walks for a short distance and turns up an alley taking a short cut to his residence when a mysterious golden light blinds him and he wakes up in a cold and dark place.  
  
Pegasus: Wakes up holding his plushie, looking around and seeing seemingly endless black darkness. He stands up and begins walking around. "Hmm, where am I? Somehow..," Pegasus looks around from side to side. "This dark and cold place. is strangely familiar. Hmm." Pegasus stops in his tracks and gawks for a moment, coming to the realization of where he is and what has happened to him. "Th. this is the Realm of Darkness. no question about it!"  
  
A figure walks up behind him and utters the words "That is correct Mister Crawford, and there is a reason you are here."  
  
Pegasus: Breaks out in a cold sweat, he realizes immediately whom that voice belongs to. "That voice, can only belong to one person. Bakura!!" Pegasus turns around quickly to see the figure of Yami Bakura standing before him, rolling the Millennium Eye in his hand. "It's you. Bakura."  
  
Bakura: "Heh, I am glad you remember me. Then again, how could you forget?" Bakura smiles and evil grin and holds the Millennium Eye out in front of Pegasus. "I believe at one time, this belonged to you. So sorry, I would give it back, but I have grown quite attached to it. Now Pegasus, I know exactly why you are here in Domino, and why you put this whole tournament on." Bakura stares at Pegasus and grins an evil grin. "You're only doing this to lure Kaiba away from Kaiba Corp so your boys can download and steal his holographic technology. So that you can make a hologram or whatever of the stupid woman of yours-"  
  
Pegasus: Explodes with anger "How dare you speak of her that way you son of a bitch!" Pegasus runs at Bakura and tries to punch him, but Bakura catches his fist in his hand and begins to squeeze it.  
  
Bakura: squeezes Pegasus's fist tightly then pushes him on the ground and kicks him in the stomach, causing Pegasus to reel in pain. "Actually Pegasus, this works quite well for me. You see Pegasus; I am going to do you a favor. I already have 6 of the mystical Millennium Items in my possession, as well as the card of Ra The Sun God. Now Pegasus, when I assemble all 3 God Cards with all 7 Millennium Items, I will gain the power of the Millennia and know infinite power and strength. To accomplish this, I must obtain Obelisk from Seto Kaiba, and Osiris from Yugi, as well as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. I think this tournament will be an easy way to get those from them."  
  
Pegasus: Stands up and squeezes his plushie tightly in his arms, gasping for breathe. "So what does all this mean to me, you already have my Millennium Eye, there is nothing I can do for you."  
  
Bakura: "Actually Pegasus there is something you can do for me, but maybe you should know what I will do for you first. If you assist me with what I desire, I will grant you the wish your heart desires most. You can have much more than just a simple hologram. I will give her back to you full blooded and alive."  
  
Pegasus: stares at Bakura with disbelif, then moves his stare to the ground and thinks. "I. could have her. back with me again." Pegasus gulps deeply and looks back at Bakura. "Alright Bakura, what is it you need from me. There is nothing I wouldn't trade for her."  
  
Bakura: smiles reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small folded piece of paper. He hands it to Pegasus and watches him open it and stare at it. "You created the game, getting these shouldn't be too hard for you. If you grant me what I desire and get these for me before the tournament tomorrow, as soon as I have the power of the Millennia, you will be back with her again. You have my word, you will see her and be back with her again." Bakura walks away from Pegasus who is squeezing his plushie tightly. "Get these, and you will be with her again forever."  
  
The day has finally come; it is the start of the Duel Monsters International Championships. Pegasus J. Crawford began the festivities with a speech to the over 100 who have come to compete in this tournament. The first round was the elimination draft to pick the best 7 players out of all the participants. Duelists sat in a small room and Dueled using traditional paper game boards, after about 2 hours, all but 15 had been eliminated. Pegasus J. Crawford steps onto a stage and announces the names of the finalists to everyone and who they are drafted against.  
  
Pegasus: Stares out over the crowd of people. "Thank you to all the Duelists and overall good citizens of Domino City for coming to our tournament, we are truly grateful. To our finalists, you have shown your skill, and now it is time to put it to the Ultimate test against one another." Holds up a clip board and begins to look at it. "Here are the pairings for the Duel Monsters International Championship's First Round. Match one is our current World Champion Seto Kaiba versus Jounouchi. Match two is Insector Haga versus The Cloak. Match three is Miss Anzu Masaki versus Miss Mira. And last but certainly not least. Duelist Kingdom Champion Yugi Mutou versus BK. Hmm." Pegasus looks at the clipboard. "Who names their kid BK? Oh well, round one begins in 30 minutes on the designated field. Hope to see you there. For your enjoyment until the duels start, here is musical idol Takemara Nakuchi." Pegasus steps off the stage and walks away as miss Nakuchi begins her performance.  
  
In a small lounge area, the finalists are sitting in a room conversing with one another. Well, most of them anyway. Yugi is sitting and enjoying a soda with Anzu and Jounouchi, all of them are really happy and smiling.  
  
Jounouchi: smiles and gives Yugi a small punch in the arm. "See, what did I tell you. All 3 of us made it to the finals; at least one of us has to make it to the big prize. Your gramps is as good as saved Yugi. But aww man." Tilts his head down. "I got Kaiba in round one. What did I do to have to face Kaiba in round one, who did I upset enough to make me face him in round one."  
  
Anzu: Pats Jounouchi on the back. "There there, you will beat Kaiba."  
  
Yugi: interrupts "Even if you don't Jounouchi, I love you for coming this far to help me. Thanks, this means a lot to me. Both of you." Yugi smiles a happy but slightly sad smile.  
  
Jounouchi: "Yeah, don't worry. I will kick Kaiba's butt." Gets up." Dun worry Yuge, I'll be facing you or Anzu in the final round, not Kaiba." Walks to the door and opens it up to head outside. "I will not fail ya Yugi." Jounouchi walks out as Anzu and Yugi just sit there and watch for a moment, then begin talking again. Outside, Jounouchi is walking along when he hears a voice call to him.  
  
Voice: "Good luck Jounouchi. It stinks you gotta go against Kaiba in round one, but good luck to you."  
  
Jounouchi: "That voice. It has to be Mai." Jounouchi turns around to see Mai standing in front of him, wearing Blue Jeans and a yellow t-shirt, much different than her usual apparel. "Mai, long time no see. How have you been?" Jounouchi says moving up to her and standing in front of her.  
  
Mai: Tilts forward and gives Jounouchi a kiss on the cheek real quick, much to Jounouchi's surprise. She steps back and looks at him for a moment, admiring the bright shade of red his face has become. "You are fighting for someone again aren't you? Good luck Jounouchi, don't make any stupid mistakes. I'll be cheering for you." Walks away from him and disappears behind a building.  
  
Jounouchi: Touches his cheek. "Aww damn. I gotta Duel for people more often." Jounouchi turns from a happy face to a dead serious one as he begins walking again. He walks into a small tent, where people check his name and registration and fit him with a Duel Disk system. He walks thru a small curtain and into a big open cement playing field surrounded by bleachers. He walks onto the field and stands in a small painted box and awaits the arrival of his opponent.  
  
A few minutes pass, and entering on the opposite side of the field is Seto Kaiba. Kaiba walks in wearing a Duel Disk, eyes closed with a calm and confident stroll his own that seems to intimidate Jounouchi as Kaiba steps into the painted box on his side of the field.  
  
Seto Kaiba: "Jounouchi, I will make this quick." Kaiba draws 5 cards and sets them on the recognizer pad of his Duel Disk, causing 5 holograms of cards to appear before him. Kaiba watches as Jounouchi eyes him and does the same. Kaiba closes his eyes and smiles. "I will make this look good for you Jounouchi, I will not embarrass you too much in front of all these people. I'll end this nice and quick so people don't see to awful much of your awful excuse for Dueling."  
  
Jounouchi: Yells and clenches a fist. "Shut up Kaiba you sorry spoiled bastard. I came here to win, not to listen to your trash. I'll start us off myself." Kaiba nods. Jounouchi draws a card and places it on his Duel Disk recognizer and tosses the disk out. "I start with Axe Raider on the attack." 1700/1150. "And I set these two cards face down on my Magic and Trap zone for later. Your move Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba: Draws a card and places it on the Duel Disk and tosses it out. "I will see your Axe Raider with the Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode." 1700/1650 "I will also set 2 Magic and Trap cards for a little later. Your move Puppy dog", Kaiba says smirking and laughing at Jounouchi.  
  
Jounouchi: Screams at Kaiba. "No one calls me a puppy dog. I'll show you ya spoiled bastard." Jounouchi draws a card and smiles. "This card will show you something. I sacrifice my Axe Raider and bring out the big and bad Psycho Shocker Android in attack mode-" Jounouchi slaps his card down but Kaiba interrupts him.  
  
Kaiba: "I chain your summon with the Trap Hole Card." Reaches down and flips up a Trap Hole Card. "Since the Android was summoned, I can chain with a Trap without any effects to worry about. And since Trap Hole destroys a monster with attack over 1000 when it is summoned, that takes care of your Android right there."  
  
Jounouchi: Watches as a Hole appears below his Android and swallows it up. He growls at Kaiba and puts his Android in his Graveyard and looks at Kaiba with evil eyes. "Your move ya creep."  
  
Kaiba: Draws a card and smiles. "Well Jounouchi, I think these people have stared at the fool long enough. I am going to end this next turn, but first. I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse. His effect counts him as 2 Tributes towards a Light Main Type monster." Looks at Jounouchi as a look of fear comes over his face. "I summon the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode." Kaiba slaps his card down, and from the Duel Disk erupts a surge of power as the Blue Eyes White Dragon enters play. 3000/2500. Everyone is stunned by the awesome power of the dragon, and stare at its awesome power. "I order you Blue Eyes White Dragon. Attack the pathetic puppy's mangy Life Points. Burst Stream attack now! "  
  
Jounouchi watches in horror as the Blue Eyes White Dragon powers up and fires a mighty blast at him. The blast hits Jounouchi dead on, but since it is a hologram, Jounouchi is okay. His LP however isn't.  
  
Seto Kaiba: "Hmph, I end my turn."  
  
Seto Kaiba: 8000 Jounouchi: 5000  
  
Jounouchi: draws a card and looks at it for a moment. He slaps it on his Duel Disk. "I activate a Magic Card, I play Scape Goat." 4 small and fuzzy little goat-like creatures emerge from Jounouchi's Duel Disk and line up in front of him. "Now these will guard my Lp from your attacks Kaiba. Your move."  
  
Kaiba: Smirks at Jounouchi and laughs. Jounouchi watches puzzled as Kaiba draws a card. "While the Scape Goat may be a powerful card, my card is just as powerful. I play the card of Raigeki." Kaiba flips it up much to Jounouchi's horror. "This destroys all monsters on your half of the playing field, even your fuzzy little goats."  
  
A huge thunderbolt crashes down from the sky. The Scape Goat watch in horror as a thunderbolt crashes down on them and they are destroyed.  
  
Jounouchi: "Oh no my Scape Goat!"  
  
Kaiba: "Now to finish the job, I play the Card of Resurrection to revive the Psycho Shocker Android." 2400/1500. The Android arises under Kaiba's control. "With the paralyzing effects of the Psycho Shocker Android, your set Trap Cards are useless to you now just like your Scape Goat were. I command you Android, attack Jounouchi." Kaiba watches as Jounouchi gets attacked by his own Android, shocked and afraid of its power and confused at the same time. No sooner does he recover from the horribly realistic looking attack from his Android, then Kaiba orders for his Blue Eyes to attack. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, Burst Stream!"  
  
Jounouchi takes another Direct Hit, taking his LP down to zero.  
  
Referee: Raises a yellow flag. "The winner of this match is Seto Kaiba." He says as the crowd roars at Seto's victory.  
  
Seto Kaiba: "I told you, you flea ridden mongrel. I told you I would do you a favor and save you total humiliation. You should be thanking me, I could have done much worse." Kaiba calls back his Duel Disk and walks away.  
  
Jounouchi: Falls on his hands and knees and cries a little. "I am so sorry Yuge. Gramps, I let you down but I tried my best."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brad: Seto Kaiba has defeated Jounouchi in a rather quick and pain free style. Now that Jounouchi is out, what hope does Yugi have of winning the prize money? Where is Bakura exactly? Are they serious when they sell Nachos for 7 dollars at this event? And what will happen Between Haga and The Cloak? Ah who cares, their nobodies. Stay tuned for Chapter 4. "Match three; Anzu is in trouble. The secret of Miss Mira." Better get ready. 


End file.
